Conceived Circumstances
by Seijuku Ceremony
Summary: In what seemed like an accident, blossoms something more between two unlikely souls. Tatsumi x Lubbock yaoi


**Mostly an apology fic for being on an unofficial hiatus. ^_^' I guarantee this story will make it up to you, because you love me- *slaps self***

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 _Some say you will end up catching feelings. Some say you will end up getting hurt. It all inclusively comes down to whether or not you will become induced to receiving more than intended. It starts with one silent gesture._

* * *

 ** _Conceived_** ** _Circumstances_**

* * *

"Dinner, Tatsumi. Najenda cooked this time." Lubbock announced, opening the door to the boy's room with as much enthusiasm as he could muster. It came to no shock when his eyes roamed over to Tatsumi sullenly sitting on his bed. Lubbock did not receive an answer, and his forced smile finally wore off as his bright facade clearly achieved nothing.

Sheele's death hit Tatsumi pretty hard. It was the first death of a comrade as a member of Night Raid, and the third death of a friend to Tatsumi. It was an unexpected and untimely death, so everyone could only mourn and wish the best for the Extase user in the skies. Mine was especially hard on herself, yet she put on a strong mask just like everyone else. They could not show weakness or instability in the group because of one loss. They must continue on, and Tatsumi must unfortunately learn from it.

"... Tatsumi?" Lubbock asked. Normally, he would not bother Tatsumi if the boy has no intentions of wanting to be bothered. In fact, Lubbock could not remember a time he actually hung out with the new member since his arrival. He always thought of him as a rival, because all of the girls seemed to divert their attention only onto him. What good would it do to finally show some care for him right after Sheele perished?

"Good night then." It was not as though he knew how to comfort Tatsumi anyway. Lubbock made a move to shut the door, until he heard Tatsumi shift in his seat.

"Is it as Akame said...?" Tatsumi barely said over a whisper. Lubbock paused and contemplated anxiously on how to answer.

"What do you mean by what Akame said?" He asked.

"Are... Are you guys all masking your pain?" Tatsumi repeated more clearly. Lubbock blinked several times at the question.

"Where is this coming from?"

Tatsumi clenched the sheets on his bed with a mournful look.

"It's hard... to hide it..."

Lubbock cautiously stepped in and shut the door behind him, knowing he could not leave at this point. He sat beside Tatsumi while making sure to give a reasonable space between them.

"Then why hide it?" He said after getting as comfortable as he could. Tatsumi looked up in confusion.

"Hide it...? Didn't you guys train or something to no longer show weakness?" He said.

"I mean accepting it. You're getting worked up not only over Sheele, but your inner conflict. Sure, you may have to conceal your pain as an act of strength, but that does not mean you have to hold it in all the time. It will only pain you more." Lubbock elaborated, surprised that he even had a thoughtful answer.

"Am I trying too hard?" Tatsumi asked afterwards.

"Honestly, maybe a little. You're in the comfort of your room where no one is here to judge you and you're still trying to hide your feelings." Lubbock said, slightly swinging his legs."

"... Do you do the same?" Tatsumi questioned with a curious gaze. Lubbock sweat-dropped at the question. This is basically their first time having a close discussion. Would it be alright to share personal information already? Well, Tatsumi is allowing himself to be vulnerable with him at the moment, so perhaps sharing his side could not cause any harm.

"Yeah. As you can see, I'm kinda calm on the outside. But when I'm alone, or think I am, I... you know... break down. Sheele was a close friend of ours. She was kind of the only one who would let me hug if I start to feel upset." Lubbock explained, looking up at the ceiling in thought, "Although she did not appreciate my boldness, she has this sort of calming aura around her. I think of her more as a guardian rather than just some girl."

Lubbock then looked down. "It's hard being myself around everyone. They're quick to either hit me or get away from me. I admit I'm not the best at respecting their personal space, but... it sucks when there is a time I do need someone, and their judgement on my outside behavior causes them to become even more distant. Bulat is alright, but he almost never has friendly intentions. Heh, I'm being a hypocrite, aren't I?"

Tatsumi had respectively listened to Lubbock's rant. He never knew how the other boy felt. He figured Lubbock was okay with being branded 'the perv' and that he was okay with all the girls glaring at him if he even so much as to touch one of them. Now, here he is finally seeing a piece of Lubbock behind the mask he puts on.

He snapped out of his thoughts when Lubbock began speaking again.

"Sheele always greeted me with open arms. It did not matter what I do, she'd always say she's there for me. Now..." Tatsumi sympathetically watched tears pour from the other boy's eyes, "She's gone. I don't really have anyone to go to, do I?"

Lubbock covered his wet eyes as he continued to sob silently. How could he pathetically open up so much to Tatsumi? It was not about himself.

"I..." Tatsumi began as he suddenly found a need to share his insights, "I also felt close with Sheele. I know I wasn't around long enough to have close connections with everyone, but I can at least agree with you about her." He said. Lubbock eventually reduced himself to occasional hiccups while listening to the brunette.

"Every day," Tatsumi continued, "I always feel stress and pressure from having to work so hard to catch up to everyone. At first, Sheele was harsh on me just like everyone else. Then after we had a talk one night, she became more gentle. If I became overwhelmed, she would remind me on how much I improved. If I had a mood swing over Sayo and Ieyasu, she'd just hug me and tell me they're cheering me on from the skies. But it's as you said... she's gone now and I won't receive the same kind of comforting ever again.

"I'd call her a big sister, because she took the time to understand me and knew what to say. With everyone else, it's different. They're fast-paced and won't even let me properly mourn my friends." Tatsumi said with a sad sigh. "I... wish I could tell them this, but I feel like I'd only get scolded. They make me feel undeserving and a little alone."

Lubbock tremulously picked at the sheets in thought.

"Do I... make you feel that way?" He asked with hesitance. Tatsumi perplexedly stared at Lubbock.

"H-Huh? Oh, well... no, in neither a good or bad way. We don't really talk to each other, do we?" Tatsumi responded with a small sheepish grin.

"Right. Sorry, I just never really know what to say to you." Lubbock retaliated quietly. There were times where he had thought of speaking to Tatsumi, but Leone or their other teammates always find a way to give him attention. Yet, ironically Tatsumi feels as though he is on his own.

"Ah, it's not your fault!" Tatsumi quickly retorted. "Maybe I don't make myself approachable enough. I'll fix that so we can talk more."

"Why?" Lubbock asked, not meaning to have sounded air headed. He scrunched his nose when Tatsumi flicked his cheek with a fair smile.

"Because I like talking to you. You're completely different from what I imagined. So... I'd like to see more of the true you. Even if we have to... be alone." Tatsumi said as his cheeks flared pink. Lubbock felt his face redden in response and looked away hastily.

"Y-Yeah! That's... that's fine with me."

The two boys sat awkwardly in silence before Lubbock stood up in a fast manner.

"I'm gonna go head to my room!" Lubbock suddenly excused. "It's late, you should sleep if you don't plan to eat."

Tatsumi evaluated Lubbock's movements. "I'll sleep. I have a question though."

"Oh. Sure." Tatsumi stood while pulling down the sheets.

"Next time... i-if someone were to, you know, could you stay? Like today?" He asked, making Lubbock flustered, "You really helped. And we got to know each other more. It helped you to vent to me since you have no one to go to. And it helped me express myself since I usually feel uncomfortable with everyone else."

Lubbock really did not intend to have 'late night discussions' again. He did not mean to vent to Tatsumi. He did not mean to sit and listen to his troubles. He did not mean to press further. Lubbock had meant to ask him for dinner then leave regardless of the answer. In fact, he can say no right now to show that he has no courage to pursue a closer relationship.

"Yes, I can."

* * *

 _ **OoOoO**_

* * *

"... Again... A-Again..."

Lubbock lowered his head for his lips to softly meet Tatsumi's. He remained straddling the boy's waist on the same bed they had previously sat on during their first encounter.

Bulat had perished in battle two weeks after Sheele's death. There was no other way for Tatsumi to explain it when he came back to the base without the man. Everyone expressed remorse the moment he guiltily explained the situation. Then, all the masks were put on. Tatsumi, however, had entered his room and did not come out, afraid that his lack of self-restraint would disappoint his teammates even further. A while passed and Lubbock had entered with the same intent of his 'ask then leave' plan. Instead, they had a deep discussion similar to their last encounter. Then in what seemed like seconds after the discussion, they found themselves locking lips. It was unknown as to who kissed who first and it most likely did not matter.

After running out of air for the last kiss, Lubbock lifted his head and panted a little.

"... Again?" Tatsumi asked once more with an inexpressive stare. Lubbock could have laughed at the teen's persistence, but he focused on recollecting himself.

"I dunno. I feel kinda bad doing this behind everyone's back. You know, they're all still getting over Bulat and we're getting... close." Lubbock finally said lightheartedly.

"Oh! You're right. I-I guess I sort of stepped over the boundary." Tatsumi admitted. Lubbock sat up and shifted out the way so Tatsumi could also sit up.

"It's okay. We just got confused. It won't happen again." Lubbock enforced clearly. He did not know how he ended up leaning over the other boy. How they continued to kiss despite oddness of their situation perplexed him even further. Why did he continue to kiss Tatsumi after each command of 'Again'?

"Um, yeah... We got carried away. I just needed help coping and I may have asked for too much." Tatsumi said. They smiled nervously at each other until Lubbock brushed his own bangs to the side.

"I-I'm not... you know... gay." He said, hoping this incident would not cause accusations. He still loves Najenda, at least that is what he had to remind himself.

"Yeah, sorry again. I'm not really into that either." Tatsumi responded. He hoped it did not sound too forceful, as though he is agreeing just because Lubbock said he was not into men. He could not have been the only one that enjoyed the kiss, was he?

Needless to say, as Lubbock eventually left the room, he is not the only one who anticipated the next encounter. Whether they plan to go back to being acquaintances or not is what they have to agree on.

* * *

 ** _OoOoO_**

* * *

Leone laughed professedly when Tatsumi spit out his tea from her accusation.

"What's the matter~?" She purred.

"You! I told you guys we were trapped there coincidentally!" Tatsumi yelled embarrassed, referring to his and Esdeath's 'Island Adventure' during a mission. He was able to get back with everyone, although even more conflicted. Despite this, Tatsumi was just glad to escape from the demented, blue-haired woman.

"Is that so? And wipe your tears, Lubbock." Leone joked with a feline grin while Lubbock gripped his cup in emotional agony. Apparently he was still grieving over the fact that Tatsumi yet again got to spend time alone with a beautiful woman.

"I'm not jealous or anything that Tatsumi was alone with a pretty girl. Really, I'm not." Lubbock muttered darkly. Tatsumi sweated from the atmosphere, although truthfully he would have preferred to be alone with Lubbock. After their last 'discussion', Lubbock has not made an effort to see him exclusively. Tatsumi figured the other boy is just embarrassed since they did kiss previously. Is he really sending intimate signals? There is nothing more than a friendship between them. Right?

"Eat my boobs!" Tatsumi's head was suddenly brought down into Leone's chest. He gave muffled protests as Lubbock left the common area with his own cup of tea.

"L-Leone!" The blonde female finally let him go and Tatsumi leaned up, graciously accepting the air. He looked around and was slightly disappointed to see that Lubbock had already left the room.

.Down the long hallway, Lubbock stared out from one of the many windows in front of him. The sunset reminded him of how Sheele and Bulat were doing in the skies. He gave a deep sigh and took a sip of the tea. He instantly relaxed from the silence, the scenery, and the smooth, hot liquid of the tea. He cleared his thoughts a lot faster, although a certain thought of Tatsumi still remained. Who was he more envious of exactly, Tatsumi or Esdeath?

"!" Lubbock whipped his head around just as he felt arms timidly circle around his torso. Tatsumi peered out from behind with a shy smile.

"Ah, I didn't mean to surprise you." He apologized. Lubbock's cheeks flushed and he stared down the boy holding him from behind with furrowed brows.

"What's even more surprising is you hugging me." He retorted, setting down the mug on a windowsill.

"We're friends." Tatsumi said, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Lubbock rolled his eyes.

"Right, because I clearly remember you doing this a month ago." Lubbock said sarcastically, twitching in discomfort when the teen breathed hotly against his neck unintentionally.

"Well, I was wondering if we could talk more beside times when someone passes away? I feel like those are the only times you care about me."

"You sound like a needy girlfriend." Lubbock responded, his scowl contrasting with his red cheeks.

"U-Uh! Well..." Tatsumi rested his head against the male's back. "I'd just like to get to know you more. We're a team and all, so..."

"You and I both know that if I were to pay a visit again, we wouldn't only be getting to know each other, verbally." Lubbock's statement made Tatsumi's face burn bright red, yet he could not find a way to excuse it. Are they not friends? Are they not allowed to be curious without putting an intimate label over themselves?

"Still..." Tatsumi muttered persistently. Lubbock was finally able to turn and he grabbed the boy's arms to remove them from his body.

"We're just friends. There is nothing else. No kissing, no hugging-"

"Not even hugging-?"

"Especially no hugging. Because that leads to... making out. And we shouldn't be!" Lubbock quickly affirmed.

"Why?" Tatsumi asked blankly.

"Because it wasn't meant to go that far. I-It's... not right."

Tatsumi looked down at the thought of no longer being close to Lubbock. Only talking? That is what started their relationship anyway. Then in just a month, he already yearns for the teen's lips against his, and his arms wrapped around his body. He could not imagine it with anyone else. And now he has to go back to being alone in his room, learning to cope by himself.

"O-Okay..." Tatsumi reluctantly agreed. He stepped closer to Lubbock and looked ahead with a pleading look and aching heart. "Then... can we... just one last time?" He begged.

Lubbock knew he should have said no. It would have permanently put a stop to the growing intimacy. He would no longer have Tatsumi constantly on his mind. He would no longer feel embarrassed by Tatsumi's presence. He would no longer feel as though he is hiding a deep and dark secret from his other teammates.

Yet, as he leaned in for their lips to press softly together, Lubbock found himself even more terrible at his decision-making.

Tatsumi re-held onto Lubbock's green jacket and curiously deepened the kiss by tilting his head. Lubbock's stomach somersaulted from having the other boy's warm lips press harder against his own. Quiet moans escaped from both of them throughout their slow make out. Lubbock was the one to break the kiss and Tatsumi huffed.

"I-It's too bad... That was the last time..." Tatsumi panted with flushed cheeks. Lubbock looked over as he caught his own breath. He gave no verbal response to the statement. Instead, he leaned back against the wall and pulled Tatsumi against him, pressing and moving their lips together once more.

* * *

Chelsea and Susanoo both became new members of Night Raid, seeing as the group was beginning to diminish in size from previous deaths. As far as Lubbock saw, the only contribution Chelsea is making, was irritating Mine. Susanoo basically became a maid for them. He has to admit that their combat is very skillful on the other hand.

Unfortunately, the social skills do not pay off very well. During a cool fall night, Tatsumi, Lubbock, and Mine all sat in a circle around a small fire. Mine patted down her pink skirt in a seething manner while Lubbock and Tatsumi glanced at each other with anticipated looks.

"We need to get her back! Can you believe what she said about Sheele and Bulat!? The nerve of that bitch!" Mine fumed.

"I agree it wasn't necessary, but must we really use revenge?" Tatsumi said. He swallowed at her mischievous glare.

"Yes! I won't tolerate her cocky behavior! So you boys will do something about it." She said.

"Wait, you're the one with the true problem!" Lubbock added with a sweat drop. The girl only stood haughtily and marched off.

"Get. Her!" She yelled.

So that is how it came to the two boys sitting awkwardly in front of the fire.

"Okay. So Chelsea threw us off guard by criticizing Sheele and Bulat, right? What if we somehow catch her by surprise too?" Lubbock suggested, already working up a good scheme. Tatsumi tilted his head with a blink.

"Like what?" He asked. Lubbock held a finger up with a sly smile.

"It's her turn to bathe! We wanna catch her in surprise so what better way than to do it now, when she expects no one to watch her?" Lubbock said. "I'm thinking you can use the invisibility form and sneak up on her. Then perhaps, ahem, maybe if she isn't as angry, I'll come in and-!"

"You're so silly, Lubba." Tatsumi interrupted with an infectious grin. Lubbock furrowed his brows in confusion before yelping when he was tackled onto the luscious grass in a tight, warm hug.

"T-Tatsumi!?" He yelled, astonished.

"You're the only person I'd want to see naked." Tatsumi claimed happily, nuzzling his face into the nape of Lubbock's neck affectionately. Lubbock blushed heavily and pushed at him.

"Idiot! You're supposed to say that about Chelsea, not me!" He retorted.

"But it wouldn't be true." Tatsumi said.

"We're just friends, you're not allowed to want to see me naked!"

After several more moments, Lubbock was finally able to free himself and he raised himself onto his elbows in a flustered manner. Tatsumi stared blankly with expectant eyes and Lubbock regrettably thought of the boy as some love-crazed puppy. So far, no matter how much he tries to dwindle their complicated friendship, it seemed like Tatsumi wanted to get even closer than before. Lubbock partially wanted things to go back to how they were, when he did not have to worry about someone catching Tatsumi cuddling him on the couch, or catching the brunette trying to bathe with him.

"Friends." Lubbock affirmed while holding up a finger. "Remember what I said last time."

"I do remember, but I can't help it." Tatsumi said apologetically. "I don't want to feel alone anymore. And... And being around you makes me happy." He admitted timidly.

"Y-You..." Lubbock sighed with a burning face. Really, what more could he do? "You're just asking for a lot nowadays." He said.

"Well you don't want to kiss anymore." Tatsumi answered.

"No, I mean in general. At first you were fine with talking. Now you want to see me naked. Does that really sound right to you?" Lubbock asked. Tatsumi shook his head at once.

"Not at all." He said.

"Then why are you smiling?" Lubbock responded with a deadpanned look. He swallowed nervously when Tatsumi leaned his head in.

"Lubba..."

That's right. Ever since Lubbock had made those two visits to Tatsumi's room two months ago, the brunette had been so keen as to create a nickname for him. That is why a while ago, when Tatsumi had basically yelled his nickname as though for everyone to hear, Lubbock had to reassure them all that they are indeed just friends.

"Ngh..."

"Please...?" Tatsumi slowly leaned in for their lips to meet, but Lubbock pushed at his sides while shutting his eyes, embarrassed.

"W-We can't. It isn't right." He said shakily.

"Says who?"

Lubbock's hands accidentally slipped under Tatsumi's black jacket and around his torso, causing Tatsumi to victoriously close the gap between them. Lubbock fell back against the ground and moaned vocally when heat washed over his body from feeling hot lips over his own. It has been such a long period of time since he last had contact with Tatsumi like this. He loves the kisses. There is no denying it. So why did he consider it taboo until now? Why does he consider it wrong?

"I really missed this." Tatsumi murmured against Lubbock's cheek after parting their lips. Lubbock felt Tatsumi encircle his arms around his body, and he held Tatsumi closer as the kisses trailed down to his jawline.

"I-I never said we were doing this again." Lubbock pointed out. Tatsumi smiled innocently against his neck.

"Then can I make the most of it now?" He asked softly. Lubbock's face turned bright red at the tone and his heart rate pick up anxiously. What did Tatsumi mean by that?

"Wh-Wha...?" He stammered. Tatsumi leaned his head up with a bright grin.

"Can we cuddle tonight?" He interpreted with a hopeful gaze. Lubbock nearly shoved the boy off of him.

"That's what you meant!?" He yelled. Tatsumi blinked several times.

"Well, what else would there be?" He asked. Lubbock chose to press his hand against Tatsumi's head and pushed him back in irritation for believing the brunette had other intentions. He truly is just some innocent, love puppy who happened to get caught in their conflicted definition of friendship. Surely Tatsumi will grow out of it.

* * *

 _ **OoOoO**_

* * *

"Mmf!" Lubbock was pushed back against the wall by Tatsumi, who closed the distance by pressing against him and sealing their mouths. Lubbock's hands desperately grabbed and pushed at the slightly taller teen, yet Tatsumi stayed put, resting his own hands against the wall on either side of Lubbock's head.

They were in the kitchen. Usually, Lubbock would make an appearance in Tatsumi's room if tragedy were to strike upon the group once more. However, he knew what it would lead to, so he did not give his attempt after Chelsea was executed. He knew it hurt Tatsumi more than anything since the male had the unfortunate luxury of finding the girl's head on a large pole.

When Tatsumi was preparing dinner for Night Raid, his maturity causing his mask to conceal his true emotions better, Lubbock had entered nervously. He knew over the course of time, Tatsumi had grown stronger and wiser, physically and mentally. He had little doubt that the teen would begin to over-exert any affection despite their labels as friends.

Yet, here he is clearly being manhandled in the kitchen while being messily made out with. His green jacket slid off a shoulder as he shook from the sudden intimacy.

"A-aah..." Tatsumi broke the kiss, saliva connecting from their parted lips after their previous tongue-play.

"Am I getting better?" Tatsumi asked, sucking harshly on Lubbock's neck. Lubbock arched against him.

"Y-You idiot...! Not in th-the kitchen!"

"So we can do this later?" Tatsumi asked abruptly while lifting his head with a hopeful gaze from his more narrow eyes. Lubbock gave another failed attempt to push him off.

"No! I just wanted water, and you're supposed to be cooking dinner."

"Well I've grown used to doing that so I can multi-task."

"And then what? You'll stop in the middle of this just to cut some carrots." Lubbock said sarcastically. It was not meant to be taken seriously, but Tatsumi seemed to have lit up once again.

"So you do want to do this later!" He exclaimed.

"Are you even listening to me?" Lubbock muttered darkly.

"S-Sorry, I just feel really weird..." Tatsumi rest his head in the nape of his shoulder and began moving lightly. Lubbock, at first, was morbidly confused until his face turned bright red when the movement became very clear in its direction.

"Don't move l-like that." He muttered as his grip on Tatsumi's jacket tightened. He soon felt his hips jerk slightly against the movement and Tatsumi let it a shaky sigh.

"Haah... I-I can't tell if this is s-supposed to happen." He said. "I... l-like it..."

Lubbock kept quiet with intensive willpower when the grinding gradually quickened. He knew very well what was happening, and Tatsumi's innocent curiosity only aroused him more. His arms slid up and around the teen's neck as the friction blew sparks into his crotch. Lubbock breathed heavily into the other teen's shoulder and whimpered lightly.

"Tatsumi... hah..."

"Ahh... Ahh..."

Lubbock blushed when Tatsumi grabbed his waist and moved specifically against his crotch. Their bulges rubbed erotically and Lubbock could feel himself actually getting off to the rubbing. Soon, he and Tatsumi were moaning as low as they could while humping against the kitchen wall. They moved sporadically with harsh intakes of air until Tatsumi suddenly stopped.

"Haah... I-I think I... have to use the restroom..." Lubbock was half-frustrated and half-glad that Tatsumi had taken his first almost-orgasm as an urge to pee. Should he be relieved and just leave it there? Yes, that seems about right. That way nothing for sure will go beyond this night.

...

It was taken way too far, far beyond what he could have imagined. Lubbock arched his back and pressed against Tatsumi's bare torso as the grinding quickened. His eyes scrunched from their slippery cocks rubbing against each other. Tatsumi moaned in the nape of his neck, continuing to grind his erection against Lubbock. Lubbock was also moving back against him quite hastily. As mentioned, Lubbock did not plan such a thing. But his mind was too aroused to care anymore, especially with how wet and heated the session had become.

"Ahh! T-Tatsumi! P-Please... keep going!" It was amazing. Lubbock never imagined having sex with someone of the same gender would be exemplary. Especially Tatsumi. He loved the feeling of the male's hot torso press against his own closely.

"O-Of course, Lubba. Just don't stop..." Their mouths rest agape as they moved faster. Tatsumi shuddered and laid completely in Lubbock, crying out against his neck.

"This i-is so good...! I can't st-stop moving!"

"D-don't describe it, idiot!" Lubbock retorted timidly. In response, Tatsumi grinds hard against him, tears prickling his eyes from the overwhelming sensations.

"Haah! Aah! A-Ah!"

"Tatsumi!"

Their tense bodies shuddered greatly as their orgasms passed through. Lubbock barely had the strength to move just after he ejaculated. Tatsumi tightly clenched the sheets in a shaky manner with a flustered smile on his face.

"A-Again?" He asked breathlessly. Lubbock's eyes widened and he pushed the horny teen off to the side of him.

"This isn't like kissing! I actually need to rest!"

"But I don't feel tired at all."

"I do, you weirdo..." Lubbock laid back and sighed heavily when Tatsumi happily cuddled him. He gave up at this point. He stole Tatsumi's virginity in short so the teen is practically going to be all over him after this, no matter what he says. Lubbock has to admit that he is slowly starting to accept his attraction toward his friend, but not enough to say he will date Tatsumi. After the many deaths, Lubbock could not see himself holding hands with Tatsumi in front of Night Raid's sullen eyes.

He turned his head and a tick mark showed when he found Tatsumi, a flushed smile on his face, sleeping peacefully against him in contradiction from earlier. Lubbock could feel himself smiling back as his heart gave a wild jump. Come to think of it, he is the only one to see Tatsumi like this. Night Raid only sees the headstrong, maturing Tatsumi. In private, Lubbock sees the sensitive, affection-craving Tatsumi. How lucky is he?

* * *

 ** _OoOoO_**

* * *

A snow storm raged on as Night Raid trudged through it. Everyone each had their own assignment while finding a spot to camp in after having to flee from their last mission. They had been able to kill Bolic successfully, but their unexpected encounter with Esdeath caused their flee and Susanoo's death in order to protect them. The organic teigu had left a special place in everyone's hearts, and he was going to be missed.

While Lubbock was in charge for carrying the maps and documents, Tatsumi had to carry a dead, 200 pound danger beast he had just hunted as they reached closer toward the Capitol.

No later had an hour passed when Najenda dropped on the spot from exhaustion and growing sickness. They ended up camping in the middle of an open slate of snow, in which they had no choice, but to settle there. Akame was sent to search for herbs. Leone stayed to tend with Najenda along with Mine while Lubbock had been asked to scout the area.

While Lubbock tied the strings to his boots tightly, he could not help but listen closely from the girls' tent. Usually, he would try and peek to see if they could be changing or whatnot, but with Tatsumi preparing to leave near him, he could not find it in himself to go back to his old habit. It was almost as though Tatsumi is slowly changing him.

"It's your last chance, Mine." Leone only said with the familiar teasing tone. Mine had screamed a threat and this made Lubbock curious. What could Mine be shy about that involves a _'last chance'_?

"I-I... I can wait a while longer." She muttered. Lubbock pretended to straighten out his jacket to continue to eavesdrop. Tatsumi had already went ahead to search for more animals.

"The battle finished and you said you'd tell him." _Tell who? Tell what?_

"I know that..." Mine had taken a deep breath and the sound of ruffling indicated she had stood up. "Fine! I'll do it. I'll confess to Tatsumi my feelings."

The moment her words reached him, his mind had already gone blank. He could not hear anything anymore. He could not remember how to properly move. Mine? Crushing on Tatsumi? Since when? She always tormented him and now she has the audacity to tell Tatsumi she likes him more than a friend?

There was more, however, that made his heart race and his anxiety to grow. How would Tatsumi react? He could possibly return her feelings. After all, Night Raid would always tease the two that they bicker like a married couple. There are times when Mine and Tatsumi talk alone about important matters. Tatsumi seemed to be into women too. So if he says yes...

Lubbock shakily held his head, staring widely at the ground. Was everything with Tatsumi just for... emotional comfort? Did it mean anything? Was it all just for Tatsumi to deal with his inner sadness?

Then, what was anxiety turned into hurt and remorse. Lubbock knew he had only kept pushing Tatsumi away since the start of the growth of their relationship. He also knew their relationship grew from experimenting, in which it did not involve true feelings. So Tatsumi is not completely to blame. Somehow, Lubbock unfortunately came to care for the boy. No, the young man.

His heart thumped exclusively at the thought of Tatsumi, and at how much he's grown. He's not childish or naive anymore. He learned a lot from his experience with the group. He is no longer crying in his room. He is no longer skipping meals. He is no longer too depressed to continue training. Tatsumi is now the one trying to cheer on the group. He masks his own sadness. He prepares meals every day to make sure it is everyone else that does not skip eating. The bright smile that he would give out to a member that is down. The narrow, green eyes that would read into someone's true emotions. His strong, built features underneath the simple shirt and vest. The flustered, yet excited look Tatsumi would give when he and Lubbock are in bed...

Lubbock's hand clutched onto his shirt, over his pounding heart as his face grew hot. Did he also... grow to love Tatsumi? Is this how Mine felt after the shocking discovery that she had feelings toward the last person she would expect?

Could Lubbock really let Tatsumi go?

The tent curtains fluttered open and Lubbock gasped, realizing he had stayed too long. Mine, however, seemed to busy in her thoughts as she rushed passed him to look for Tatsumi. This is it. If Mine claims Tatsumi, Lubbock would finally be free of his conflicted emotions. She could experience everything he and Tatsumi shared. The hugs. Kisses. Cuddling. Close intimacy. It would no longer be a secret ritual between him and Tatsumi.

The male tremulously smiled from the thought as a tear had dropped.

So why does it feel like his heart it is being viciously penetrated and crushed from each thought?

"Mine!" He heard his voice call. Mine had stopped with red cheeks and scowled at him from a distance.

"Wh-What do you want!? Don't follow me! I-I'm not doing anything!" Lubbock felt himself trudge through the snow toward the flustered girl. His mind was blank. What did he plan to do or say next? Where is this going?

As he reached her, the pain in his heart only worsened. He desperately wanted to rid himself of the dull ache.

"You're looking for Tatsumi, right?" He asked with no emotion. Mine jolted.

"How did you know!? You didn't hear anything... weird? It was all a joke!" She quickly defended.

"I don't know what you're talking about..." Lubbock said with a smile. "But I just figured you needed him. I can point you in his direction, if you'd like."

Mine glanced around suspiciously before stepping in with a scowl. "I-I just need to ask him if he plans to cook. Because Najenda asked for broth."

"Of course." Lubbock then felt himself raise his hand and point at a direction behind him. "He went that way. Not too far, so take your time."

The girl only shoved past him while following the direction he gave. As Lubbock lowered his hand, watching the girl disappear in the white fog, he slowly came to his senses. He had just decieved Mine. He changed a possible, important event that could have happened. He selfishly stopped Mine from being able to express herself to Tatsumi.

In no less than a second, Lubbock was already heading in the opposite direction of Mine. What is he doing? What does he plan to do that is, once he is the one to reach Tatsumi?

With each step he took, the pain he had tried to get rid of only worsened despite his disposal of Mine. The guilt weighed in over his heartache and soon, his tears spilled over his flushed cheeks.

"Tatsumi..." He called weakly, wincing through the fog and harsh winds. He could barely make out a figure up ahead through the white mist. He called Tatsumi's name again while hot tears continued to pour out of his squinted eyes.

Did he really deserve Tatsumi? After pushing the male away constantly, after deceiving his own comrade, could he really expect a happy ending for himself?

Lubbock hiccupped and brought his cool hands to his leaking eyes, still calling out to Tatsumi in a choked voice. It was so cold. He nearly gave up. And this is such a perfect time to give up and turn around...

Lubbock found himself bumping into a warm body and he looked up to see Tatsumi's eyes narrowed in concern.

"Lubba...?" He muttered perplexed, immediately pulling Lubbock close against him. Lubbock, overcome by guilt from the kind gesture, pressed his face against Tatsumi's chest and clenched onto his shirt.

"T-Tatsumi..." Lubbock sobbed as he held onto Tatsumi for dear life. "It's my fault... I-I'm horrible, but..."

Tatsumi confusedly held Lubbock in a protective manner while stroking his hair and trying to make out what the older male is saying. "What's wrong?" He asked calmly.

"I need you." Lubbock softly cried. "Don't go, please don't..."

"I'm not going anywhere. Where did you get such an idea?" At the thought of Mine's pursuit, Lubbock clung onto Tatsumi tighter while lifting his head.

"I..." Tatsumi blinked with a slight tilt of his head.

"You what?" He brought up.

"I... I l-like you..." Lubbock confessed barely audible. Tatsumi hummed and lowered his head, breathing hotly against the male's flushed ear.

"I'm sorry?"

Lubbock felt himself shudder and he embarrassedly stood with a heavily blush.

"I like you. I had for a while, I just did not admit my feelings until now. I... was afraid of losing you to M-!" Lubbock quickly covered his own mouth, but Tatsumi had caught the hastiness.

"To who?" He immediately asked.

"To... Mine..." Lubbock admitted with a shameful look. "She likes you too, or so I've heard. And she wanted to confess to you as well..."

"Eh? Now?"

Lubbock looked down remorsefully.

"It would have been now, if I hadn't... sent her the other way..." Tatsumi concluded the hint and he leaned back with a frown.

"What? Are you telling me you... purposely lied to her just to tell me how you feel?" Lubbock could practically hear the great disappointment in Tatsumi's words. He pushed away from Tatsumi in an instance, unable to defend himself. It was all true. He truly is a horrible person.

"I-I'm... I'm so sorry... I'll..." He said hoarsely. Before he could turn to look for Mine, Tatsumi had grabbed his wrist tightly and yanked him back.

"Wait."

Lubbock chewed his his bottom lip. He dreaded for the scolding. He knew he screwed up dearly, and hearing it from the one person he loves would absolutely tear him apart.

"I swear, I'll go look for her-."

"Mine is smart enough to know when she's gone too far. She must be back at the camp waiting for me instead by now. Besides, I didn't get the chance to respond to your feelings." Tatsumi said.

"You don't have to say it. You're all about being optimistic and making the most out of everything. You're just so naive and almost pure; there's no way I'd measure up to that, let alone deserve you." Lubbock rambled as his eyes watered.

"Lubba-"

"-I would have had more of a chance if it weren't for me being so selfish. I'm already fucked up, but why be with someone that risks their own comrade's life just to get something they want? Hell, I've always told you to back off whenever we did get close. I took advantage of you in more one way since you came. Everything I've done was horrible and all you're just doing is standing there and-!"

Tatsumi yanked Lubbock against him and held the back of the his head as he pressed their lips together. Lubbock froze up almost immediately, save for his tremulous figure. Then, he finally gave into the warm bliss and pressed against Tatsumi's heated body while kissing back sweetly.

Then, Tatsumi broke the kiss with a soft smile.

"I understand, your circumstances must have been conflicting. I must have made your more difficult than it already is." He said. Lubbock looked down with flushed cheeks.

"Perhaps. But it's not like I hated it or anything. It was just difficult accepting the fact that I was starting to like you." Lubbock said nervously. "I like you even more than Miss Najenda..."

"And I like you more than anyone else. No one could compare to you." Tatsumi said straightforwardly. Lubbock's face could not have gotten much redder than it already has. "I apologize for the times I would get.. stubborn about my feelings for you. You're always there for me and dealing with those losses is something I couldn't do without your help. Since the moment you stayed after Sheele died, I knew then I had grown feelings for you. Yes, we all have our faults, but yours does not even begin to compare with me.

"Even after through so much, you're still here, and confessing your feelings for me. Heh, You don't know how grateful I am to know you'll be okay with a guy like me." Tatsumi said with a humored chuckle. Lubbock could feel his chest wrack from the heavy pounding of his heart from nerves and possibly an exhilarating amount of relief.

"Does this mean...?" He trailed off, not sure if he could finish the question. Tatsumi seemed to have read his mind and clasped both of their hands together, interlacing their fingers as a flushed smile stretched across his face. Lubbock saw the beauty radiate off of the brunette even more as the snow delicately fluttered onto his flowing, brown bangs, and his breath hitched when Tatsumi leaned in.

"Yes." Tatsumi responded sincerely. "From now on, I want to be a part of your life even more, Lubbock. Go out with me, please."

* * *

"Hold on... I think I see him!" Mine shouted. From a distance, Tatsumi was seen carrying Lubbock on his back. The older male had passed out most likely from being overwhelmed and an early fever.

"Huh? What's this, it's looks like you guys are all getting prepared for something." Tatsumi said blankly as he reached the resting ground. The girls seemed dumbfounded by his naivety.

"But... Mine made it sound like you got lost." Leone said with a sweat drop. Mine blushed.

"L-Lubbock pointed me in the wrong direction! It's not like I was super worried about Tatsumi or anything, hmph!" She retorted, although Tatsumi noticed that the girl had continued to stare at him.

"Really? But isn't there something you want to say to him~?" Leone teased.

Tatsumi wondered why the girls did not question Lubbock's state, or even voice their concern for him. In a way, it irked him because Lubbock always spoke of how much he cared for the team. Yet, here they are not even batting an eye at the clearly sick male.

"I'm going to get Lubba under the tent." Tatsumi finally said over their bickering. He took a step to leave, but Mine had walked over with a pleased-looking Leone in the background.

"Wait. There's something I need to tell you." Mine professed urgently. Tatsumi merely nodded his head in response with a small smile.

"Sure, just give me a second. I don't want my boyfriend catching hypothermia."

* * *

The moon barely penetrated through the thick clouds enough to hit the window of the building the group was residing in for the meantime. A few days had passed and Najenda had made an act of decree for the members to rest and take it easy after the mission they had.

Lubbock closed his book with a sigh, reaching up to slip the warm towel of of his forehead. He especially needed the relaxation, since he had caught the fever while Najenda has just recovered from it. Since the time he woke up in the new building, he had questioned the dark glares he received from Mine. But when Tatsumi had kissed his forehead in her view the morning of his being awake(coincidence or not) Lubbock instantly knew why.

Lubbock slowly rose and stood from the cot, his usual smile of realization hitting him. To think he would have started dating Tatsumi. There is no way anyone could have been able to predict that since their first meeting. Not even himself.

He took a deep breath to calm his jittering nerves. It has been a day and he is still acting as though they just got married. Love truly is a scary thing, nothing compared to his mere admiration for Najenda.

Lubbock headed downstairs and smelt the wavering aroma of dinner being made by no other than Tatsumi. With the same smile that would not leave his face, he entered the kitchen quietly so he would not disturb Tatsumi. He prefferred watching the brunette's stern look of concentration with each dish he makes. No matter the amount, Tatsumi will always give his best effort to cook every meal to near perfection. It is one of the things that makes Tatsumi who he is.

"Hoping to get the first bite?"

Lubbock jumped from suddenly being appointed to.

"No, no! I've just been cooped up in the room s-so I came down here." Lubbock responded, mindlessly playing with the tip of his hair in an awkward manner as a blush formed. He also hated how Tatsumi could make him lose his cool so easily.

"Is that so? Then come help me." Tatsumi said with his winning smile. Lubbock, hypnotized, walked over to the stove-top beside Tatsumi.

"Are you sure you should be asking a sick person to help with dinner?" Lubbock asked, trying to calm his heart's thunderous pounding. Tatsumi poured in chopped carrots into the boiling pot.

"As long as you hold in a sneeze, you'll be fine. I remember the days I was sick, and I'd still have no excuse to not cook, hehe." Lubbock stared up at Tatsumi's laughing figure.

"That reminds me... you haven't been... trying things lately." Lubbock said. Tatsumi cocked his head.

"Trying things?" He repeated confused.

"Like... Like what you've done before we... started, you know..." Lubbock hinted. It took Tatsumi a few moments to understand where he was getting at.

"Oh, right! Well, I'm learning my boundaries of course. I'll only do what you want me to do." Tatsumi resolved. Lubbock did not know why his heart fluttered at the statement. He really is maturing.

"If that's the case, then... I want you to do as you please." Lubbock stated firmly.

Both of the boys seemed to have been taken back by what he had said. Lubbock, who was blushing a deeper shade of red than Tatsumi, shook his hands in a flustered manner.

"W-W-Wait! I didn't m-mean it in that way! I-It was-!" Tatsumi cut the stuttering boy of by leaning in with furrowed brows.

"Do as I please, you say?" Tatsumi said. Lubbock chewed on his bottom lip from the tone drop and nodded his head.

"Yes." He admitted. "I don't want to dictate our relationship."

"Alright. Then no more secrets." Tatsumi said. Lubbock blinked.

"Eh?"

"I don't want us to hide our affection behind closed doors and vacant areas. I want to kiss and hug you out in the open. I want to hold you close and tell you how perfect you are where everyone can see. I want to call you sweet names and no one will be able to question it. I want to be a couple, Lubba." Tatsumi listed boldly with a half-lidded eyes.

Explosions erupted in Lubbock's stomach as his whole body heated. His eyes were most likely in swirls as he sweated.

"Of... of course." Lubbock finally managed to say as he nervously stared at the ground. He felt so weak, it was becoming a bit strenuous to stand.

"And one more thing." Tatsumi suddenly mentioned. He encircled an arm around Lubbock's waist to pull him against his side. Lubbock was at loss for words and continued to timidly sputter incoherent words.

"No more 'experimenting' as friends. I want to do things that actually have a meaning, so..." Tatsumi said, before leaning in to murmur in his ear, "After dinner. Let's have sex. As lovers."

"Eep!" Lubbock had let out the petrified scream as he backed against the wall. His embarrassed expression and flush red cheeks only made Tatsumi think 'cute' as he gave his infamous, oblivious stare.

"Hm?"

"Don't say such weird things! Besides, I'm not feeling well!" Lubbock excused hastily, not knowing why he was trying to turn down Tatsumi's very bold proclamation. If anyone had walked in, they would have clearly taken it the wrong way.

"Then how about tomorrow morning?" Tatsumi suggested with a kind smile.

"Even worse!" Lubbock screamed back, not wanting to even imagine the idea of morning sex.

"Haha, just come back and mince the onions for me."

* * *

 _ **OoOoO**_

* * *

After dinner, Tatsumi stayed behind to clean after everyone. Although Mine offered to help, Tatsumi only spared Lubbock a glance and declined her offer. Lubbock had caught the look and was still seated at the time with a very red face. Why is he so embarrassed? He and Tatsumi have touched each other before. But as friends. This is going to be their first time, as lovers, where they actually feel a deep sense of connection.

Lubbock mentally groaned and shifted in his seat at the empty table while listening to the clatter of dishes and running water.

'Its like the older we get, the more bold he becomes and the more wimpy I get! Is it because I finally accepted my feelings, I don't know how to act them out? Tatsumi must have felt different about me for a while, so it's no wonder why this is second nature to him. Gah, I'm losing my cool!'

Lubbock slapped himself several times and breathed out deeply. The running water quieted down and Lubbock found this as a cue to leave the dining room. While stepping into the kitchen, Tatsumi placed a damp hand towel over a rack and turned around with a smile.

"Hi there. Did you enjoy dinner?" Tatsumi said while wrapping his arms around Lubbock's waist.

"You already know I'm gonna say yes." Lubbock responded with a smile and pressed himself against Tatsumi. He started to become a bit more obsessed with hugs and cuddles than Tatsumi ever was. Going through so many years without a close relationship had really taken a toll of his ability to cope with emotions. Now, Lubbock could easily be himself by just resting his head against Tatsumi's chest. He loves the close contact. He loves not having to ask permission to receive comfort. He loves being able to depend on someone else rather than taking care of himself.

"It still doesn't hurt to ask." Tatsumi said as he smile back.

"So we can fill that overly large ego of yours? No thanks." Lubbock retorted humorously. While the two boys had chuckled, Tatsumi leaned in and sealed his lips gently over Lubbock's. Lubbock exhaled through his nose to calm his racing nerves and kissed back slowly.

"Want to take this upstairs?" Tatsumi suggested quietly after a parting their lips. Lubbock nodded hesitantly and yelped when he was suddenly lifted from the ground. He quickly held onto the teen as he was carried to the second floor and to their room. He held in his complaint about being treated like a helpless girl when they entered the bedroom.

"Is it too late to add a bunch of rose petals?" Lubbock joked regarding his messy futon. Tatsumi merely dropped him onto the layers of blanket and kneeled over him with a wide smile.

"I already have my decoration right here." Tatsumi said while kissing Lubbock's neck. Lubbock made an incomprehensionable sounds as Tatsumi trailed the kisses lower on his sudden hyper-sensitive skin. Who knew he could be so bold? It makes him remember the times when Tatsumi was too shy to even take off his own shirt.

Lubbock arched when two hands slid up his while shirt to caress his sides, grasping the blankets beneath him.

"Tatsumi..." He whispered breathlessly. "A-Ahn..."

Tatsumi thoroughly sucked a rosy nipple whilst listening in on the sounds Lubbock made for him. His teeth gently nibbled the erecting nub and his hands continued stroking Lubbock's sides and waist. He loved how each light touch made the teen shiver beneath him.

"Lubba... We've been through so much together." The brunette said, lifting his head as he snaked his hands back down to slip off Lubbock's pants. Lubbock hummed questionably once his underwear was slid down too. They have been through a lot, in fact. From awkward acquaintances to the most intimate of lovers. From one death of a friend to several.

"I... I don't disagree." Lubbock answered with a small smile and wrapped an arm around Tatsumi's neck, watching the male strip himself. He stared anxiously at the revealed muscled body above him.

"There has been a lot of regrets, but... I don't want to go back. Not after coming this far." Tatsumi said and leaned his head down to sensually make out with Lubbock. The male underneath relaxed and held Tatsumi closely as he kissed back passionately. He did not want to go back either.

Many of their actions throughout the life-changing experiences have suffered severe consequences. It left them in a series of circumstances that could have been altered with the slightest change of a gesture. Did Lubbock regret choosing to pursue a closer relationship with Tatsumi? Could he have found happiness differently if he had chose to shut the door during their first encounter?

"Ahh... Hah..." Tatsumi continued to thrust gently into Lubbock . The green-haired male would shiver and moan consistently with each movement. Never could he have imagined that he would end up like this with Tatsumi. To be joined together at this level of intimacy.

"You're so tight... it's squeezing me..." Tatsumi muttered in Lubbock's red ear. His pace picked up nonetheless and Lubbock moaned more loudly. The feeling of the younger male's manhood gliding inside felt so wonderful. The amount of love Tatsumi was pouring into the sex nearly made his heart explode. He did not want this to end.

"Aah.. C-Careful, please... Not too rough." Lubbock warned embarrassedly as he held on tightly. His lover merely sped the thrusting and groaned under his breath. Tatsumi gripped Lubbock's narrow waist and shook as he slammed inside Lubbock repetitively.

"God I love you!" The younger teen whimpered against his neck, not showing any signs of slowing of slowing. Lubbock's flushed face reddened even more, gasping as the thrusting turned into slams. Who cares if the whole apartment could hear at this point?

"Aah! I-I love you too!" He yelled in the midst of the intense pleasure. Soft lips sealed against his own in response and the two boys continued moving erotically on the futon. It was a completely different world for them, and the rulers were themselves.

Lubbock grinds back shakily against Tatsumi's rolling waist, and the pit of his stomach squeezed. His moans practically echoed in the humid room along with Tatsumi's. His back arched flexibly with each thrust and his fingers twitched with each swirl of their tongues. To have come this far...

"Tatsumi!"

"Lubba!"

Holding onto each other tightly, their orgasms approached miraculously. Lubbock shuddered in pleasure when his semen splattered onto Tatsumi's abs. The brunette only continued to thrust vigorously into the moaning Lubbock, grunting as his semen filled the male in a series of bursts. Lubbock unconsciously held a hand over his own taut stomach while being filled. It was perfect...

"Thank you... so much..." Tatsumi breathed. He lifted his head as his eyes watered out of immense appreciation. "Thank you for staying with me. Thank you for being here. I don't ever want you to leave, okay?"

Lubbock already could not control his pouring hot tears. What an idiot. How could he possibly leave?

"I won't." His voice had cracked and he embraced Tatsumi. "And you better not, too." He added once arms wrapped around him securely.

"You kidding? You've always been the reason why I keep fighting."

* * *

The war had eventually ended within two months. It was inevitable that many lives had be to sacrificed in order for the revolutionists to finally claim victory. A victory that would finally shaped the city from its cruel and unusual customs.

"Will you be okay here, boss?" Akame asked, paying no mind to the cursed tattoos she had developed on her own body. She, Tatsumi, Lubbock, and Najenda were standing on a cliff side with nostalgia. A burial site was made near a waterfall. And the two featured red caskets on each side of the beautiful, glistening river were Mine's and Leone's.

"I might as well continue to fulfil my final duty as a leader. I will keep guiding the reconstruction of the government. You all... should finally live the lives you deserved before this mess." Najenda said with a small smile.

"It wasn't a mess. It was something I enjoyed getting myself involved in. I don't regret joining Night Raid." Lubbock said.

"If it weren't for you, I'd probably be dead, hanging around in some cellar. Participating in the revolution was the least of my worries." Tatsumi answered cooly.

"I will miss you all. There were many wonderful memories, but it is safe to say that Night Raid is no longer needed. It is officially disbanded." The older woman answered. It was a thick silence as grief and sadness entered the atmosphere momentarily.

"Night Raid still lives on, in my heart. I can't forget anyone, nor will I attempt. I can't forget what we have been through together." Tatsumi said, thinking of the heart-wrenching memories involving most of his friends who did not get to see the end of the revolution with him. "Nobody may remember us as the people who did our best to shape the world. They won't know of the heroic sacrifices that were made. We are the only people who know of them, and that is what keeps our bond strong. I believe we could all run into each other some day. I know it."

The remaining three stared at Tatsumi with admiration.

"Tatsumi..." Lubbock trailed off.

Tatsumi smiled proudly.

"... Your fly is open."

He stoned.

"E-Eh!? Why didn't you say something earlier!?" He yelled, embarrassed, and turned around hastily as he was forced to be reminded of the first time he made the same mistake. Akame and Najenda laughed as Lubbock unapologetically teased him.

"Haha! 'They won't know of the heroic sacrifices we made' and your zipper is down, hahaha!"

"Stooop!"

After several more protests, they finally calmed down. As the sun settled, Akame picked up her traveling bag.

"I should get going soon. Perhaps we will see each other again." She said.

"Goodbye two boys should also get a move on with your honeymoon." Najenda farewelled.

"H-Honeymoon...?" Lubbock muttered with tinted cheeks.

"Take care care, boss." Tatsumi said and grabbed Lubbock's hand to guide him from the area. It was a bitter sweet ending to their tragic story. Actually... who says it has to be the ending?

"You weren't taking her seriously, were you?" Lubbock asked and Tatsumi laughed as he shook his head.

"I actually want to head back to my village. I want you to come live with me." He explained, stopping to bring Lubbock into his arms.

"L-Live with...!?"

"Yeah... I want us to be a married couple." He murmured into Lubbock's ear. "Maybe even raise kids of our own."

"Jeez! You always want something more... It's like nothing satisfies you." Lubbock muttered and Tatsumi pecked his cheek.

"You're right. I guess there is something about you that always makes me want to beg for more. Is that okay with you?" Tatsumi asked with a naive stare. Lubbock managed to stutter a handful of incoherent words before giving up with a sigh.

"... You are something else." He answered while brushing back one of Tatstumi's bangs.

"I am yours."

Lubbock faultered. "Wh-What...?"

Tatsumi grinned and gave the tip of his nose an Eskimo kiss.

"I am yours. And you are mine. No questions asked." He finalized. Lubbock stared for a while before softly chuckling. He then breaths out and presses their foreheads together.

"You are right."

And it could not be conceived as anything less.


End file.
